Trowa's Mission
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução participante da Semana Trowa! 3x4, canon, pós-guerra. Heero e Duo são agentes Preventers que se deparam com um caso envolvendo Quatre e pedem para Trowa ajudá-los a investigar o empresário multimilionário. Agora cabe ao piloto 03 lidar com os seus sentimentos pelo loiro e livrá-lo das acusações.
1. Projeto Semana Trowa

Fanfic traduzida participante do PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON

Início: 03 de novembro de 2012

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis da Aryam McAllyster, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, (aqui no site do Fanfiction) a partir desta data de 03/11/2012, fazem parte do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romanticamente, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo!

(Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja...)

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, Illy e eu trazemos para você o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:SEMANA TROWA BARTON.

Com a escolha do acrobata, o PROJETO ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES \O/

^.~

_Illy & Aryam_


	2. Parte 1

**Trowa's Mission**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**Observações**: canon, pós-guerra, 3x4, 1x2.

* * *

_A Missão de Trowa_

**Parte 1**

–Deixa eu ver se entendi direito – Trowa inclinou-se sobre a mesa e encarou Duo. – Quer que eu espie o Quatre?

O homem de trança simplesmente sorriu:

–Espiar é uma palavra tão feia.

O moreno de olhos verdes balançou a cabeça. Logo desconfiara quando Duo e Heero apareceram em L1 a tempo de ver sua última apresentação no circo.

–Acha mesmo que Quatre poderia estar envolvido no mercado negro de armamentos? – Heero perguntou e Trowa negou de imediato.

–Claro que não!

–Então não é espiar, é ajudar a limpar o seu nome.

–Heero...

–Olha, Trowa – Duo interrompeu. – Não podemos ir diretamente a ele e dizer que está sendo observado. Sabe muito bem que tem muita gente por aí que acha que deveríamos estar atrás das grades ou ter sido executados depois da guerra. Temos muitos inimigos. E, infelizmente, eles têm muita influência nos Preventers...

–Até consideramos fingir uma briga entre nós dois para um ter motivo de se demitir e pedir um emprego para Quatre, mas...

–Ele tentaria remendar a situação entre vocês – o acrobata completou, conhecendo muito bem o amigo loiro. – Eu entendi. Mas por que vir até mim?

–Você não é um Preventer, não tem nada que te segure agora que a Cathy casou e saiu do circo, seria lógico para você querer mudar de vida – Duo explicou.

Heero suspirou:

–Além do mais, se for verdade e Quatre está usando as empresas Winner desse jeito... ele confiaria mais em você com a informação.

Trowa franziu o cenho, não gostando da linha de pensamento do colega, recebendo apenas um dar de ombros como desculpa e uma explicação:

–Olha, não queremos que ele se meta em problemas. Se ele estiver fazendo algo ilegal, então você vai ser o cara com os contatos de mercenários para tirá-lo dessa.

–Quatre jamais venderia armas! Vocês sabem que...

–Todos nós mudamos desde a guerra, quem pode dizer o que faríamos ou não? Veja só o Wufei – Duo parou de falar e mordeu o lábio.

Trowa ficou em silêncio por um momento e concluiu:

–Tudo bem. Vou pedir um emprego para o Quatre. Se ele me der um...

O agente de cabelos compridos sorriu suavemente:

–Ele vai te dar um.

Trowa estava sentado na clara sala de espera e tentou prestar atenção no complicado padrão do carpete. Não se sentia confortável. Conseguira uma reunião com Quatre, mas isso não significava nada...

Há muito tempo não via o loiro. A última vez fora em uma festa da Relena mais ou menos um ano após a guerra. Conseguira sorrir e arrancar um princípio de conversação antes do seu amigo empresário ser levado por algum embaixador para discutir assuntos mais importantes.

Fechando os olhos, recordou da última noite na Peacemillion, Quatre no batente da porta. _"Você parece tão sozinho..."_

–Senhor Barton.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou uma adorável moça loira na sua frente.

–O senhor Winner vai recebê-lo agora.

Colocou-se de pé, seguindo-a pelo corredor.

–Senhor Barton – ela o anunciou ao abrir a porta e o indicou para entrar na sala até a enorme escrivaninha.

Quatre olhou por cima de uma pilha de papéis com um sorriso quase incandescente.

–Trowa, que bom te ver!

No momento seguinte, o empresário abraçava-o. Queria poder aproveitar o contato, apertar os braços ao redor do outro... mas não ousava. Não conhecia mais nada desse homem na sua frente. Não assumiria nada.

Após Quatre soltá-lo, apontou para uma cadeira:

–Sente-se, por favor. Fiquei surpreso com a sua ligação.

–Eu sei. Fazia um bom tempo que não nos falávamos – Trowa acomodou-se na confortável poltrona, sorrindo quando Quatre apoiou-se na quina da mesa. – Obrigado por me receber.

–Sempre que precisar, Trowa. Já te falei – a resposta foi imediata. – Sabe que sempre estou aqui para você.

–Isso foi a muito tempo atrás – respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Esquecera-se do efeito que a mera presença de Quatre causava.

–O tempo é irrelevante. Te falei isso também. O que posso fazer por você?

Deveria pedir um emprego. Era o que Heero e Duo o instruíram a fazer, tentar entrar em uma das fábricas do loiro ou mesmo um cargo como segurança. Algo que o colocasse na posição de conseguir a informação.

Mas Duo e Heero não sabiam da proposta que Quatre já fizera, uma que o colocaria na melhor posição possível. Trowa odiava ter que usar essa carta, mas se o amigo estivesse envolvido em algo perigoso, queria ajudá-lo.

–Ficou sabendo que a Cathy deixou o circo?

O empresário balançou a cabeça.

–Não, ela está bem?

–Está sim. Ela conheceu um cara, ele queria uma vida estável, ter filhos, essa coisa toda. Casaram-se a alguns meses atrás.

–Ah – Quatre sorriu amplamente. – E?

–E o circo não é a mesma coisa sem ela. Ninguém precisa de mim. Me lembrei da sua proposta. Sei que já faz tempo e sei que seria muito presunçoso da minha parte de pedir – percebeu que estava atropelando as palavras. Mesmo agora era difícil. – Mas eu esperava que você, talvez... Bem, é uma companhia grande, talvez tenha algo que um ex-piloto Gundam possa fazer?

O loiro ficou de pé, aproximando-se do moreno.

–Vai ser fácil encontrar um lugar para você e eu vou, com prazer, afinal, um amigo ajuda o outro – pausou por um momento, encontrando os outros olhos verdes. – Mas e se eu disser que a outra proposta ainda vale? Você... aceitaria?

Trowa sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Desejara isso por tanto tempo... e agarrá-la agora sob falso pretexto doía mais do que imaginara.

Passou a língua nos lábios.

–Aceitaria.

–Tem certeza? Vou repetir: vou te ajudar como amigo, da melhor forma possível. Sabe que quero a sua felicidade, Trowa.

Não conseguiu responder. Não sem revelar tudo e não podia. Pelo bem de Quatre. Então Trowa estendeu a mão, puxou o loiro em seus braços e o beijou.

Esperava a chance de fazer isso desde que entrara no escritório, queria saber se ainda era como ele se lembrava, igual naquela noite na Peacemillion quando Quatre viera até ele...

"_Um dia você vai precisar de mim, saiba que estarei sempre te esperando. Haverá um lugar para você comigo quando quiser."_

E ainda assim era uma traição.

—Eu quero ser feliz — murmurou, afastando-se do loiro apenas o suficiente para falar: — Me ajuda?

—Sempre.

_Continua..._


	3. Parte 2

**Trowa's Mission**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!

Sim, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser estendida em mais uma semana! \o/\o/\o/

E continuemos com mais fics maravilhosas com o piloto 03, para alegria geral da NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!

**_Illy & Aryam _**

**_& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções_**

* * *

_A Missão de Trowa_

**Parte 2**

Trowa sentou-se ao lado de Quatre, ouvindo atentamente enquanto o seu namorado falava ao telefone no caminho de volta para casa. Pedira um emprego e o loiro o contratara como segurança pessoal. Ele não reclamou, podia ficar perto do empresário o dia todo, via e ouvia tudo o que acontecia.

Esperara alguma resistência dos Maguanacs; os poucos que restaram serviam como seguranças também. Mas Rashid, ainda pragmático como sempre, apenas sorrira. "Ele será mais maleável com você," ele dissera e era verdade. Quatre não gostava de ter os seguranças ao redor o tempo todo, mas aceitava suas presenças se Trowa insistisse.

E Trowa insistia muito. Ler as ameaças de morte o preocupava. Ver quantos inimigos não apenas a WEI* tinha, mas o próprio Quatre. Era de se esperar, a empresa se envolvia em muitos negócios e competições por licitações era coisa séria. Descobrir que Quatre dispensava os guarda-costas sempre que podia o deixava apreensivo. O loiro se colocava em perigo há anos. Trowa estremecia só de pensar.

As histórias de Rashid dos atentados que quase deram certo não ajudavam.

Então ficava colado em Quatre o quanto podia, raramente dando espaço para qualquer outra pessoa se aproximar, diligente e vigilante, não apenas pela informação que necessitava, mas para proteger o empresário também.

Encaixar-se na vida do loiro fora mais fácil do que esperava. Não acreditara que realmente teria um lugar para ele. Fora uma das razões que usara para si mesmo não aceitar a oferta antes.

Mas havia um lugar e o fazia se sentir querido e necessário. Quatre agia como se Trowa sempre estivera ali, como se tivessem passado anos juntos ao invés de dias.

Ele odiava a ideia de desistir disso quando a missão acabasse, odiava o pensamento de abandonar Quatre... e era o que teria de fazer quando ele descobrisse a verdadeira razão de sua aparição.

* * *

Trowa apressou Quatre para dentro da casa, aliviado como sempre em conseguirem chegar a salvo, apesar de saber bem que _casa_ não significava _segurança_. Ainda assim, uma vez que a porta se fechara atrás deles, o guarda-costas conseguiu relaxar... um pouco.

O loiro sorriu para ele.

—Preciso dar um telefonema, depois te encontro lá em cima. Pode ser?

—Claro — Trowa concordou prontamente.

Foi para a escada, enquanto Quatre ia para o escritório. Uma vez que a porta se fechou, Trowa retirou a carteira do bolso e pegou um cartão. Sacudir uma das extremidades fazia um pequenino fone sair e colocou na orelha, continuando a subir.

Colocara uma escuta debaixo da mesa do empresário, então ouviu a cadeira ser arrastada, o barulho de alguém se sentando e a suave discagem.

—Sou eu. Ligou?

Trowa franziu o cenho. Não conseguia ouvir o outro lado da conversa, não ousara manipular no sistema de comunicação, WEI tinha muitas linhas seguras. Podia apenas especular.

Um suspiro.

—Te falei, é impossível. Não.

Trowa chegou ao quarto e sentou-se na cama, ainda escutando.

—Não posso fazer isso por você mais, anjo, sinto muito. Você sabe o porquê. Ele voltou para mim. Não posso arriscar perdê-lo, nem mesmo por você.

O peito de Trowa se comprimiu repentinamente. Com quem ele estava falando?

—É claro que me importo. Não contei para ninguém o que está fazendo. Apesar de todos os seus protestos de que é para o bem da humanidade, eu sei que não é bem assim... Oh, faça-me o favor, acha que acredito nisso? — outro suspiro. — Ameaças são inúteis contra mim e você sabe. Não pode me atingir.

O guarda-costas conseguiu ignorar a dor. Seria isso que os Preventers procuravam?

—Olha, falo sério. Acabou. Não vou arriscar meu pescoço por você, não quando tenho Trowa para considerar agora. Já te falei e repito: nada é mais importante para mim do que ele, nem mesmo você — uma longa pausa. — Desculpa, meu anjo, de verdade.

Um clique e a conversa terminou.

Trowa retirou o fone do ouvido, guardando-o cuidadosamente. Pelo menos tinha uma pista. Algo que a WEI estava eliminando, algo que Quatre queria esconder. Deveria ligar para Duo e Heero na primeira oportunidade.

Deitou-se na cama perguntando-se quem era a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Era bobagem pensar que o belo loiro passara todos esses anos sozinho. Aparentemente, sua chegada causara o término de algo, algo que talvez tivesse feito Quatre feliz... e ele sacrificava isso por Trowa. Fechou os olhos ante o pensamento.

Seguindo por essa linha, se era o que colocava o empresário em perigo, então era bom que ele tivesse cortado seja lá o que fosse. Trowa balançou a cabeça. Logicamente poderia ser o caso, mas ele não deveria usar esse raciocínio para amenizar sua própria culpa.

—Está tudo bem?

Dedos gentis tocaram a sua testa. Trowa abriu os olhos e encontrou o loiro pairando acima, uma expressão um pouco aflita.

—Você está bem?

—Estou. Um pouco cansado.

Esticou a mão e puxou Quatre em um abraço. Queria beijar seu namorado amavelmente para tranquilizá-lo, mas não podia. A ligação permanecia em sua cabeça, o tom de afeição na voz do loiro, o modo como chamara a outra pessoa de 'anjo'...

Quatre respondeu ao beijo ardente sem qualquer sinal de reclamação, partindo os lábios e deslizando os braços ao redor do moreno.

Não era o suficiente.

Trowa girou, prendendo o menor debaixo dele, empurrando-o contra os travesseiros, puxando a roupa para fora do caminho. Quatre era _dele_... pelo menos por enquanto.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

*****WEI – _Winner's Enterprise Incorporation_. Corporações Winner.


	4. Parte 3

**Trowa's Mission**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_**N/T:** Último capítulo desta fic dedicada a Amy MizBlue e a Litha-chan, obrigada pelos comentários! Mas especialmente à Angiolleto, que está fazendo aniversário! **Parabéns**, moça! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos seus comentários e suas PMs que não falham em me fazer dar risada XD Muitas felicidades!_

* * *

Tradução participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton**.

* * *

_A Missão de Trowa_

**Parte 3**

A voz de Duo soava levemente rouca do outro lado da linha segura.

—Então, nem ideia de quem é esse 'anjo'?

—Nenhuma — Trowa suspirou. — Verifiquei todas as agendas de Quatre e não achei nenhuma conexão.

Ele franziu o cenho para a entrada da sede WEI. Escapara de uma reunião, deixando Rashid tomando conta do loiro, para checar o carro. Já que não tinha nada de errado, aproveitara para ligar para Duo.

Além do mais, havia menos chance de ser ouvido por alguém de interesse num espaço aberto e movimentado como a rua.

—Bem, muitos dos mercados negros que estávamos monitorando caíram essa manhã. Estamos observando todas as filiais que conhecemos da empresa, espero ver uma quebra em algum lugar — Duo o assegurou. — E se esse tal de anjo estiver por trás dos acordos, então talvez possamos livrar o Quatre dessa bagunça sem consequências.

Trowa mordeu o lábio. Pensara a mesma coisa. Embora considerasse o impacto que causaria no loiro. Quem quer que fosse essa pessoa misteriosa, contava com os sentimentos do empresário milionário para cobrir suas atividades ilegais.

—Essa seria a melhor hipótese — finalmente respondeu, virando-se para olhar do outro lado da rua.

Duo riu em sua orelha.

—Seria. Em todo caso, Heero já começou a trabalhar nisso e diz que achou alguma coisa...

Trowa não ouviu o resto. Na outra calçada, avistou uma pessoa com um sobretudo preto, o rosto escondido por um chapéu. Já era suspeito por si só, ainda mais num dia ensolarado.

Enquanto observava, a figura enfiou a mão dentro do casaco e tirou um objeto que o fez xingar e largar o celular. Correu na direção do estranho, uma mão sacando sua arma e a outra indo para o ponto eletrônico.

Parte dele sabia que não chegaria a tempo, mas com certeza tentaria mesmo assim!

—Rashid! Tire o Quatre da sala agora! — gritou no ponto.

Não esperou por resposta. O suspeito o vira e parou por um momento, a ponta do lançador de mísseis hesitando entre ele e a janela do prédio WEI.

Trowa destravou a arma e atirou. Errou e o lança-míssil foi mirado em sua direção.

E agora estava muito perto...

Outro tiro e o bocal do lançador caiu no chão. Trowa se jogou para frente, agarrando o colarinho do sobretudo. O chapéu caiu e uma cascata de cabelos loiros foi revelada.

Uma mulher.

O lança-míssil foi erguido novamente, acertando-lhe a lateral da face, fazendo-o cambalear e sua visão embaçar.

—Maldito palhaço! — a mulher vociferou para ele, balançando o lançador para acertar a sua cabeça outra vez. — É tudo culpa sua!

Trowa agachou, desviando-se, mas no segundo seguinte, o cano estava debaixo de seu queixo.

—Troco a vida dele pela sua com muito prazer!

O guarda-costas sorriu.

—Não me importo. Contanto que ele esteja a salvo.

Ela berrou de ódio e Trowa deixou-se cair de costas, a arma apontando na cabeça de sua oponente.

—Larga a arma! — ele ordenou e ela rosnou.

—Nunca! — o lançador visando acertá-lo. —Podemos morrer juntos.

Viu os dedos dela começarem a apertar o gatilho...

Um tiro.

O lança-míssil caiu. Trowa piscou confuso. Ele não havia atirado.

A mulher o encarou, olhos azuis começando a perder o foco, e então ela caiu.

Trowa viu o sangue brotar por entre as mechas loiras e entendeu.

Do outro lado da rua, estava Quatre, a arma ainda erguida e apontada para onde a mulher estava antes em pé.

Um momento depois e o empresário abaixou os braços, os Maguanacs dominando a rua, parando o trânsito, sirenes de polícia soando a distância.

Trowa levantou-se, sua visão ainda borrada. Tocou sua cabeça e dos dedos encontraram sangue. Merda.

Rashid apareceu do seu lado, ansioso, empurrando suas mãos para não encostar no ferimento.

Mas Trowa assistia Quatre.

O loiro aproximara-se e observava a mulher que acabara de matar, o rosto contraído e angustiado.

—Sera... — sussurrou. — Anjo. Me desculpe.

Rashid chamou seu nome, fazendo Trowa virar-se para ele.

—Precisamos te levar para um hospital.

—Estou bem. Cuide de Quatre... — Trowa tentou empurrar Rashid e se surpreendeu quando o errou, mal encostando no homem.

—Claro, dá pra ver que está bem — Rashid ironizou. — Abdul! Chamou a ambulância?

—Não preciso... — Trowa protestou e então Quatre estava ali, tocando o seu rosto.

—Amor, você precisa ir para o hospital. Isso está feio — sua expressão mostrava toda a sua preocupação.

Piscou, os olhos se fechando contra a sua vontade.

—Desculpa.

—Não tem que pedir desculpas.

Trowa queria contar que precisava se desculpar por muitas coisas, mas sua visão se escureceu de repente e o mundo começou a entortar.

—Trowa!

* * *

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Queria se mover, mas seu corpo não respondia.

—Sei que está acordando Barton — uma voz jovial falou. — Pode me ouvir?

Heero.

Trowa conseguiu abrir os olhos. Estava claro demais e os fechou de novo.

—Tente se acostumar — Heero continuou. —Você tem uma concussão. Seus olhos não vão conseguir se focar por um tempo.

—Sensacional.

—É o que acontece quando se toma uma pancada de uma bazuca na cabeça. Pelo menos ela não te atirou um míssil.

Com os olhos semicerrados, conseguiu se ajustar um pouco a luz e conseguiu encontrar Heero.

—Não, Quatre atirou nela. O que houve? Ele...

—Ele está bem. Está com a Une agora ou estaria aqui — o agente sorriu. — Duo e eu não percebemos que você levou o trabalho tanto para o lado... pessoal.

Trowa suspirou.

—Eu menti para ele, Heero. Ele me fez uma oferta anos atrás e eu não aceitei. Só aceitei dessa vez porque sabia que me colocaria perto dele para descobrir o que precisávamos.

Para a sua surpresa, o sorriso do agente aumentou uma fração.

—Quer dizer que você não se importa com ele?

—Claro que me importo! — respondeu de imediato, enfurecido. —Mas... ele vai me odiar por isso. Ele teve que matar aquela mulher, o seu anjo...

—Irmã — o sorriso de Heero sumiu. — Ela teria sido condenada de qualquer jeito, considerando o que achamos sobre ela — desviou o olhar e voltou-se para a porta. — Diria que a solução de Quatre foi mais piedosa do que a que ela planejava para o próprio irmão.

Irmã? Trowa estava chocado. Mas o cabelo, os olhos...

—Tentando se explicar de novo?

Trowa congelou. Era a voz de Quatre.

—Quantas vezes precisar — Heero sorriu e se levantou. — Persistência compensa no final, ou é o que Duo diz.

Quatre bufou:

—Tinha que ser.

O agente acenou brevemente com a cabeça para Trowa.

—Estaremos em contato.

Pouco depois e Quatre estava a sós com o homem ferido.

—Sinto muito.

—Não tanto quanto eu — o loiro sentou-se na beirada da cama, os dedos tocando no curativo. — Não achei que ela iria tão longe. Sabia que ela estava desesperada, mas... — balançou a cabeça. — Foi por muito pouco.

Trowa pegou a mão do empresário na sua.

—Por que não está bravo comigo? Você ouviu Heero. Já sabe que traí sua confiança.

Quatre balançou a cabeça.

—Não. Você aceitou o trabalho para me ajudar, não foi?

Trowa assentiu.

—Eu sei que você se importa comigo.

—Muito.

Quatre suspirou.

—Tenho uma confissão também.

Trowa esperou, intrigado.

—Eu... já sabia do casamento da Cathy. Ela me mandou um convite. Eu liguei para ela recusando, pois achei que você não estivesse pronto para, bem, coisas acontecerem e eu sabia que se te visse de novo estaria tentado a te pressionar — sorriu suavemente. — Cathy me falou que você estava muito solitário. E eu contei a ela sobre a oferta que te fiz.

—O que ela disse?

—Que você nunca aceitaria. Não sem um empurrão.

Trowa franziu o cenho.

Quatre sustentou o seu olhar.

—Depois disso, apareceu uma crise em minhas mãos. Minha irmã envolvera parte da companhia no mercado negro. Heero e Duo estavam trabalhando comigo, mas eles são agentes conhecidos dos Preventers. Se tivéssemos mais alguém com a gente, alguém que pudesse se infiltrar na empresa sem minha irmã suspeitar de nada...

—Eu.

—Você.

Trowa processou a informação. Quatre sabia de tudo. Heero e Duo estavam envolvidos desde o início.

A mão do loiro acariciou o seu rosto hesitantemente.

—Está... bravo comigo?

—Você usou a situação para me fazer aceitar a proposta?

—Foi — o empresário confirmou.

—Por quê?

—Porque eu sentia a sua falta. Queria você comigo e sabia que não podia ir atrás de você — deu de ombros. — Tenho que admitir: acho que teria feito pior para conseguir você.

Trowa não conseguiu segurar. Riu.

—Seu desgraçado manipulador!

Quatre ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Claro, os iguais se reconhecem.

O moreno puxou o outro para um beijo.

—Sem mais segredos, 'tá?

—Sem mais — o loiro concordou, os lábios se curvando num gentil sorriso.

Trowa se perguntou se o empresário não estava com os dedos cruzados...

**Fim.**

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
